Blue Butterfly
by miu-chan5
Summary: Se dice que ese grupo esta formado por demonios, otros por mounstros, se dice que matan sin piedad alguna, que no tienen rencor alguno contra el enemigo, no importa si es niño, hombre o mujer ellas cumplen con su mision y matan a toda persona que se les cruze por su camino, asi que no importa que tipo de mision les pidan ellas la cumplen sin falta alguna.
1. Chapter 1

jajaja esta idea se me vino a la mente mientras estaba tratando de dormir por el calor, espero que les guste.

-"**Capisco"- **hablando italiano

-"_entendido"-hablando por teléfono._

_-_entendido-hablando normal.

_-entendido-pensamientos._

* * *

Sus pasos eran silenciosos, debería hacer todo a la perfección, los gritos de agonía que se escuchaban en la mansión le decían que sus compañeras estaban haciendo buen trabajo, todas tenemos una túnica nadie debería conocer nuestra identidad, esos seres despreciables no tienen derecho a verlas. Llego a una puerta, al parecer atravesaba esa puerta y acababa la misión, cuando la abrió se encontró a un viejo temblando de miedo.

**-"¡Per favore non uccidermi, io farò tutto quello che vuoi, io ti do i soldi ... Sì, il denaro! Questo è ciò che si desidera?!" **(¡por favor no me mates, hare todo lo que quieres, te daré dinero... ¡SI, DINERO! eso es lo que quieres no?!").-Si esos solo son seres que buscan placer y dinero matando gente inocente.

Al ver que la figura no contestaba y se preparaba matarlo se fue por la última opción:

**-"! Famiglia prego ho¡"** (!por favor tengo familia¡).-El estaba seguro de que eso bastaría todos caen en eso.

**-"Non si deve pensare prima di entrare in questo mondo?" **(no debiste pensarlo antes de entrar a este mundo?).**-**Diciendo eso le disparo al hombre sin rencor alguno.

Se dio media vuelta para salir, en los pasillos sintió la presencia de dos personas y al voltear se encontró con dos figuras encapuchadas.

**-"Finito?" **(acabaron?).-Era una pregunta tonta lo sabia nosotras siempre hacemos todo a la perfección.

**-"¡Se!" **(¡si!).- Las dos figuras respondieron al mismo tiempo.

**-"Capisco ... sono ben?" ** (ya veo...están bien?).-

**-"¡Se!" ** (si).-

**-"Aspetta per me che esco in questo momento"** (espérenme afuera ahorita salgo).-

Cuando las dos encapuchadas salieron ella saco un celular (de donde, no se pero lo saco) y marco un numero donde respondieron rápidamente.

_-"Tutti pronti?"_ ("todo listo?").-Se escucho la voz de una mujer del otro lado.

**-** "**Se fatto con essa, non lasciare traccia"** (si, acaba con esto, no dejes rastro).-

**-"Capito" ** (entendido).-Diciendo eso colgó.

Saliendo de la mansión, esta exploto en mil pedazos. Ella no le tomo importancia solo camino a una limosina que al parecer las estaba esperando, al entrar se encontró con las dos figuras de hace rato.

**-"Pronti?" ** (listo?).-Pregunto una de ellas.

**-"Sì, abbiamo un'altra missione?"** (si, tenemos otra misión?).-

**-"Anche se sembra da una famiglia di nome ... Vongola"** (si, al parecer de una familia llamada...vongola).-

**-"¡Ehh! qe è interessante"** (¡ehh! lo que es interesante).-

**-"Quello che facciamo? "** (lo haremos?).-

-"**Chiaro che se ... dopo tutto siamo la farfalla blu"** (claro que si...después de todo somos la mariposa azul).-

La limosina avanzo dejando atrás una mansión destrozada y en medio de todo el destrozo había una mariposa azul.

* * *

Y? que les parecio? por favor necesito su opinión para saber si me quedo bien o no es que tengo ese sentimiento de que me falta algo, se aceptan insultos, halagos, tomatazos y rosas, jajaja bueno gracias por tomar el tiempo para leer esa cosa.

Bye bi~


	2. Un dia normal en la Mansion Vongola

deje...lo se, lo se me tarde pero es que estoy en temporada de examenes...y si reprobe matematicas -_-, oh buuueno que mas hago -se encoge de hombros- asi sin mas les dejo el capitulo.

-"**Capisco"- **hablando italiano

-"_entendido"-hablando por teléfono._

_-_entendido-hablando normal.

_-entendido-pensamientos._

* * *

chapter 1:

**~Sicilia, Italia, Mansión Vongola~**

En la mansión vongola todo se respiraba con tranquilidad y paz, todos se despertaban saludándose alegremente…daaaa mentira, en la mansión se escuchaban explosiones, risas, "extremos", lloriqueos, peleas tridente contra tonfa, esposas contra guadaña. En un cuarto un hombre de 20 años de pelo castaño que desafía la gravedad, y unos hermosos ojos color miel que apenas se estaban abriendo, estaba a punto de pararse, pero sintió dos fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban posesivamente volteo a ver de quien eran topándose con unos profundos ojos negros.

-Buenos días Tsuna.-saludo dándole un beso en la frente.

-mmm…buenos días Reborn, vamos me tengo que arreglar de seguro tengo esperándome un montón de papeleo en la oficina.-Dijo pensando con frustración cuanto papeleo la espera.

-Hai, hai, tomas una ducha conmigo?- El mayor a medio camino de la ducha se quedo esperando la respuesta del menor.

-Claro.-

Los dos tomaron una ducha saliendo del baño con unos trajes elegantes, Reborn tenia un traje con una camisa amarilla y una corbata negra, una fedora a juego con su camisa quien contenía a un camaleón verde con grandes ojos amarillos y Tsuna un taje con una camisa naranja con una corbata negra.

-Reborn vas al comedor?-

-Si, tu no vienes?-Pregunto mirándolo con duda.

-No, tengo que ir a despertar Nii-san.-

-Vale te espero en el comedor.-

Reborn se fue al comedor mientras Tsuna se fue a uno de los tantos cuartos de la mansión, pero a medio camino se encontró con un hombre de 25 años, de pelo rubio que desafía la gravedad y unos hermosos ojos azules, que tenia puesto el mismo traje de Tsuna.

-Ahh…Gio-nii estaba a punto de ir a despertarte.-

Sawada Giotto hermano mayor por 5 años de Sawada Tsunayoshi, es alto, inteligente y atlético muy sobreprotector con Tsuna, los dos se convirtieron en Vongola Decimo y cuando se entero de que Tsuna tenia una relación con Reborn casi se le tiraba encima, palabra clave: casi, por que sabía que iba a perder. En estos momentos mantiene una relación con Hibari Alaude.

-No te preocupes Tsuna vamos al comedor.-Respondió mientras caminaba al comedor con su hermano.

Al entrar al comedor lo que vieron los dejo en piedra, el comedor estaba destrozado, Yamamoto y Asari riendo, G persiguiendo a Lampo que estaba tumbando todo a su paso, Gokudera lanzando bombas a Lambo quien le lanzaba granadas, Ryohei y Kuncle gritando "EXTREMO", Hibari y Mukuro peleando, Alaude y Daemon destruyendo todo a su paso y Reborn…tomando su expresso, un aura negra empezó a rodear a los hermanos, Reborn de dio cuanta de eso y mejor se alejó.

-U-ustedes.-Al ver el aura negra que tenían sus dos jefes empezaron a sudar frio.

-D-decimo.-

-Hahaha Tsuna/Giotto.-

-Omnivoros.-

-Kufufufuf/Nufufufufu-

Tsuna le mando una sonrisa asquerosamente dulce y Giotto formo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me das el honor Gio-nii.-

-Claro que si Tsu-chan.-

Tsuna volteo a ver a sus guardianes y a los de su hermano quienes empezaron a sudar balas y temblaban de miedo, claro Hibari, Mukuro, Alaude y Demon intentaron parecer calmados…intentaron.

-Chicos como castigo ustedes limpiaran el comedor y…-La sonrisa del castaño se extendió mas.

-Harán nuestro papeleo…o si no afronten las consecuencias.-Los guardianes se pusieron en posición militar (menos Hibari, Mukuro, Demon y Alaude) al ver la mirada amenzadora de "su dulce castaño".

-SI SEÑOR.-

Ya todos tranquilos se dispusieron a desayunar en silencio, mientras comían Tsuna puso una mirada nostálgica y Giotto se percato de eso.

-Pasa algo Tsuna?-Eso capto la atención de todos que voltearon a verlo.

-Eh…nada Gio-nii, es solo que…extraño la comida de mama.-

-Tienes razón cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde que la vimos…5 años, tampoco a Kyoko, Hana y Haru.-La mirada de Ryohei y Kunckle se endureció al escuchar eso.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, nadie decidió hablar, hasta que se rompió por un mayordomo que entro a la sala.

-Giotto-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama, Timoteo-sama les mando una carta.-Dándoles la carta el mayor se inclino y se fue.

-Me pregunto de que será.-Tsuna abrió la carta y al instante apareció la llama de última voluntad confirmando que si la envio Nono, la carta decía:

"_Para Tsunayoshi y Giotto:_

_Lamento si los sorprendí con esta carta, se trata de una misión, sé que yo ya no mando a la Vongola pero esto es un asunto importante, para darles detalles sobre esta misión se les convoca en mi mansión en la sala de junto mañana a las 3:00 p.m., también estarán presentes los Shimon, Cavallone, Varia, Giglio Nero, Arcobaleno y los Gesso, ah casi se me olvidaba abra unos invitados especiales, gracias por su atención._

_Atte: Timoteo di Vongola"._

-Debe ser algo importante para que inviten también a los Varia no?.-Todos asintieron ante la pregunto del rubio.

_-_Bueno primero desayunamos y después nos alistamos entendido?.-Todos se dispusieron a comer disfrutando de la tranquilidad que por primera vez había en la mansión, claro eso duro poco por que:

-LAMBO NO LE PEGUES UN MOCO A HAYATO.-

* * *

**~SICILIA, Italia, lugar desconocido~**

Una limosina avanzaba por las calles de Italia, dentro de esa limosina había 3 figuras encapuchadas que platicaban tranquilamente, pero esta vez hablaban en japonés.

-Ne ne, Kuro-chan enserio lo haremos.-Pregunto una de las encapuchadas con vos catarina.

-Maa~ Miu-chan (no es mi occ) deja en paz a Kuro-chan.-Dijo otra de las encapuchadas ella tenia la vos suave y melodiosa.

-Koko, Miu, saben que no es mi decisión, la decisión es de Tai-kun-La vos de esta encapuchada era madura.

-Tienes razón… ya quiero estar con Tai-kun, Ku-chan y Na-chan.-Dijo Miu.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas la limosina dejo de avanzar y se estaciono frente a unos departamentos, el conductor se bajo para abrir las puerta de las encapuchadas.

-Señoritas hemos llegado.-Respondió el hombre haciendo una inclinación.

-No tenias por que hacer eso Yuuta, sabes bien que Tai-kun se enojaría.-El hombre se enderezo dejando ver su cara tenia los ojos amarillos y el pelo amarillo que se escondía debajo de un gorro y tenia puesto un smooking (creo que así se escribe).

-Bueno ve a descansar Yuuta mañana tenemos otra misión.-Ordeno Koko con voz auditoria pero suave.

-Entendido.-

Cuando el hombre se fue las chicas entraron pasando de largo a la gente, llegaron a un departamento con el numero 00, el departamento era sencillo nada fuera de lo común, tenía una sala con una mesita en medio y una plasma, una cocina, dos baños y tres cuartos, las tres se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos y fueron directamente a una cama que estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto, dentro de ella había un bulto enredado pos una sabana. Kuro se dirigió a ella para darle empujoncitos.

-Oi, Tai-kun, despierta ya es de día.-

Al ver que no respondía Kuro aventó el bulto, al piso cayo un muchacho con rasgos afeminados era de pelo blanco como la nieve que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su ojo izquierdo era azul y el otro estaba tapado por su flequillo y su piel era blanca.

-Maa~ Kuro-chan no tenias que ser tan dura.-Koko se fue corriendo para ayudar al muchacho a levantarse del piso.

-Estoy bien Koko-chan, gracias por tu ayuda.-Tai se paro revelando que solo tenia puesta una camisa blanca de mangas largas, le llegaba a los muslos y cubría parte de sus dedos.

-Bueno no importa tenemos otra misión, claro si tu quieres.-Dijo Miu sentándose en la cama, Tai la miro con curiosidad.

-Y de que familia es?-

-…de Vongola…lo aremos?-

Tai las miro a todas a pesar de que tenían la capucha podía sentir sus emociones, las miro para luego sonreirá brillantemente.

-Claro…porque no?-

* * *

buuuueno, tal ves en el proximo capitulo se revelen las identidades...jejejeje tal ves, asi sin mas las dejo con esas ansias, espero que les haiga gustado.

Bye bi~


	3. esoesoeso

Seeee, seeee, se que me desaparecí por un tiempo lo siento pero es que me castigaron y solo podía usar mi celular…a escondidas jejejejeje como sea aquí les dejo el tercer capi~ espero y lo disfruten~

* * *

Chapter 3:

**~Sicili, Italia, lugar desconocido~**

-Ahora hay que ir a avisarles a Ku-chan y a Na-chan-. Tai se levanto y camino al baño bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras.

-Te vas a cambiar?-. Pregunto Koko mientras sacaba el Psp y se ponía a jugar _Assassin's Creed._

_-Si…a menos que quieres que me vaya así-. Contesto mientras sacaba la cabeza tras la puerta._

_-Bueno…me da flojera esperar…-._

_-No, gracias la última vez casi salías violado-. Interrumpió Kuro cerrando la puerta del baño y dirigía su mirada tras la capucha a Koko._

_-¿Qué?...aquel era un buen chico-._

_-KOKO-. Grito para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación._

_-Maaaa~ chicas cálmense mejor vamos a cambiarnos-. Interrumpió Miu antes de que se creara otra pelea._

_Las dos chicas asintieron y las tres salieron yendo al cuarto de alado, cuando salieron Tai salió del baño con el pelo amarrado a una coleta vestía unos short negros a la mitad de los muslos, medias que llegaban un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color negro, un blusón morado, unos botines negros y una gabardina negra. Salió del cuarto y fue a la sala, se sentó en uno de los sillón esperando pacientemente a las chicas._

_-Si no te conociera diría que eres una chica-._

_Tai volteo para ver a las chicas, tenían una túnica que cubría la mitad de la cara solo dejaban ver los labios y la nariz, Koko tenia una túnica con bordes azules, Miu tenia una con bordes verdes y Kuro una con bordes morados y los tres tenían bordados una mariposa azul._

_-Vamos-._

_Ignorando el comentario Tai salió con las chicas caminando tras de el, ignorando las miradas curiosas se dirigieron a una limosina que estaba estacionada frente a los departamento, esperándolas con la puerta abierta se encontraba el mismo hombre de ojos amarillos. Miu saco un celular y marco un número en el que contestaron rápidamente._

_-____"Hola"-._

___-"Ku-chan prepárate vamos para alla le dices a Na-chan que lo sentimos-._

___-"Vale"-. __Con eso se corto la llamada._

_La limosina condujo a un bosque se adentraron a este y fueron hasta los mas profundo hasta que la limosina se estaciono frente a una casa tradicional japonesa, saliendo de ella una figura con una túnica con bordes indigno y el logo de una mariposa azul._

_-Ku-chan por aquí-. Tai saco la cabeza por la ventana mientras alegremente sacudía la mano._

_-Si Tai-sama-. La vos de Ku era tímida tan tímida que casi ni se escuchaba pero ellas la escucharon con claridad._

_-Que dijo Na-chan?-. Pregunto Koko jugando con el Psp._

_-Dijo que esta bien pero nos quiere para la cena-. Contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de Tai._

_-Okay, vamos a la mansión de Timoteo, Yuuta-. Ordeno Kuro._

_~Sicilia, Italia, mansión de Timoteo~_

_Después de desayunar los Vongola arreglaron sus cosas y partieron a la mansión de Timoteo, al llegar notaron las demás limosinas estacionadas frente la mansión. Al llegar fueron recibidos por un mayordomo que no aparentaba más de 40._

_-Oye Ernesto quien falta?-. Pregunto Tsuna mientas caminaba a la sala de reuniones._

_-No falta nadie Decimo-sama, solo faltaban ustedes-. Contesto Ernesto mientras tranquilamente abria la puerta de la sala._

_-ohhhh, gracias-._

_-No hay de que Decimo-sama-. Ernesto hizo una corta reverencia y se fue._

_Cuando llegaron se encontraron a los Varia peleando, Shimon platicando, Cavallone aburrido, Giglio Nero esperando pacientemente, Arcobalenos…siendo Arcobaleno y Gesso comiendo animadamente un bombon._

_-Hmp, por fin se dignan a llegar Tsunayoshi, Giotto-._

_-Hola a ti también Xanxus-. Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-Hola hermanito, Gio-._

_-Dino-nii/Dino-._

_-Tsuna-kun/Giotto-._

_-Enma/Cozart-._

_-Hola Tsunayoshi-san, Giotto-kun-._

_-Luche, Aria-._

_-Yo gemelos…kora-._

_-Colonello-._

_-Yahoooo~ Tuna-chan, Gio-chan-._

_-Byakuran-._

_Todos se empezaron a saludar animadamente, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Timoteo._

_-Jojojojojo es bueno verlos hablar tan animados Tsunayoshi, Giotto-. Saludo el noveno con una sonrisa._

_-Abuelo-. Contestaron los dos gemelos regresándole la sonrisa._

_-Escoria que empiece esta junta ya me quiero ir-. Dijo Xanxus mientras bebia vino._

_-Jojojo hijo mio no hay que ser impaciente todavía hay que esperar a las invitadas especiales-. Nonno se sentó en la cabeza de la mesa mientras sonreía._

_-Por cierto abuelo quienes son esa…-. Iba a preguntar el castaño pero unas voces provenientes del pasillo lo interrumpieron. Todos voltearon con curiosidad._

_-____"Pero…pero Kuro-chan, por faaaaas?__-. Escucharon como las voces iban acercándose mas y mas._

_-____"No Koko esta es una misión no vinimos a jugar"__-._

_-____"kuro-chan, dásela__-._

_-____"Pero Tai…"__-._

_-____"Nada dásela"__-. Escucharon un chasquido y luego vieron las puertas abrirse, para luego dar paso a unas figuras encapuchadas y un…hombre?._

_Timoteo se levanto del asiento, camino hacia el muchacho y le tendió la mano en forma de saludo._

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Timoteo di Vongola, lamento haberlos hecho venir hasta aquí-._

_-No, no es problema es una misión a fin de cuentas, mi nombre es Takuto Klein pero me pueden decir Tai-. Takuto estrecho la mano de Timeteo mientras asentía._

_-Ellos son…-. Timoteo iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina y madura._

_-Tsk, que problema, no hay necesidad de presentarse nosotros ya sabemos quienes son-. Chisto Kuro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cabeza._

_-Kuro, no seas maleducada con Timo…-. Tai la iba a regañar pero fue interrumpida por un peli plata._

_-¡Oye no crees que si tu nos conoces nosotros tenemos derecho a saber quienes son?!-. Grito Gokudera mientras miraba las túnicas._

_-QUE TE PASA MIERDA, NUNCA EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A INTERRUMPIR A TAI-KUN-. Grito Miu mientras agarraba del cuello a Gokudera y todos los de la mesa sacaban sus armas apuntando a Miu._

_-Miu, ya basta-. Al escuchar su nombre sin honorifico decidió obedecer._

_-Chicos bajen las armas-. Ordeno Giotto._

_-Siento mucho lo que hizo Miu, Tsunayoshi-sama, Giotto-sama, Gokudera-sama-. Se disculpo Tai haciendo una reverencia._

_-No, no importa Takuto-san, pero Hayato tiene razón su Hayato nos conoce nosotros también tenemos derecho a conocerlas-. Dijo Tsuna._

_-Pero…ese no es mi decisión-. Tai volteo con las chicas esperando algo._

_Todos miraban fijamente a las encapuchadas esperando su respuesta mientras estas se inquietaban._

_-Che lo que sea-. Ya hartada Kuro hizo algunas señas con sus manos._

_Todas se quitaban lentamente la túnica, y los varones en la mesa abrían cada ves mas sus ojos quedando en shock, hasta que Tsuna las apunto con el dedo…y grito._

_-¡¿KYOKO, HARU, HANA?!-._

* * *

_Yeeeeeeeees, perdón por mi mala ortografía…juro que no lo hago de adrede, terminado mejor me voy estoy debajo de mi cama…okay demasiado tarde mi padre ya entro…deséenme suerte._

_Bye bi~_


End file.
